Paroxysm of need
by Ecchi Nin
Summary: Maybe it was a Paroxysm of random emotions, but Deidara wanted his Danna's love more than anything.Deidara POV One-shot, possibly a story. R&R. Slight OOC? Remeber to Review, please.


_**Deidara POV**_

_**Not a PWP, kinda just a drabble, Slight OOC? I don't give a shit think what you want :}**_

_**This doesn't follow the Naruto plot at all, I just wrote something out of boredom so yea...**_

_Fleeting._

We were sitting in a field, close together by the fire. Sasori had left the confinement of his puppet and on rare moments like these we sat and basked in the comfortable silence. I'm not sure what drew us to act so calm and collected in times like this but I can't deny the fact that I cherished them.

I looked over and smiled sheepishly at him, and he returned it in a contented look. I held the gaze longer than I should have, but I was drawn to his face, those beautiful eye's with thick long lashes, his rust colored hair that looked messy and too soft to be real, his rounded face that still held a young look, and his lips that had pressed together in a thin line. I watched as he raised a brow at my gawking and I looked away ashamed at myself for allowing hormones to control me.

I couldn't blame myself though, I was young and rarely even encountered enough time for myself to ease my sexual desires and needs. In fact, unknown to everyone I was still a virgin, Akatsuki consumed my entire life, I knew I would probably die one and I knew in confidence that within the next few months I will be gone, life was fleeting after all. Sasori dismissed it and looked at the popping and crackling fire, his eye's seemed distant, thoughtful.

Another thing about his eyes was the wisdom they held, a book closed to the world, but filled with secrets, pain, and memories. I wondered if I would ever be a part of that book, if Sasori would ever considered to remember this partnership we had, I don't think he even really considered me as a person let alone someone to remember but I would remember him.

Maybe that's why I felt the need to crawl under his skin, to constantly argue and defy him, I just want him to know I exist and if that means pissing him off and risking my life than that's what I'll do. I always end up with something broken after one of our arguments, and as I sit through his beatings I can't help but smile. This only infuriates him and he spats at me, his fist connecting with my gut, he tells me that no one else has ever drove him so crazy, and I smile even more.

Right now though, here at peace with him, I want him to remember me as his, for he was my Danna after all, I would do anything for him. I would slit my own throat if he asked me, I would rip my heart out and give it too him if he wanted it, and even he asked me to leave and never comeback to him I would..._because he was my everything_. I sat by the dwindling flame, smiling sadly at the fact my love might never be returned, my thirst for him to want me back will never quenched. His alluring voice broke me from my stooper.

"Brat." He hissed, his deep brown eye's glaring straight into mine, I held his gaze and waited for him to command me to do something, for him to tell me something, for him just to talk.

"What are you thinking about?" Rarely did he ask me such questions and I wondered how long was I in my pitiful world for, by judging the flame eaten log it had been awhile. I shrugged, I desperately wanted to tell him that I thought about how much he meant to me, how I desired his love and acceptance, but the fear of him being offended or disgusted at the thought of another man loving him held my tongue.

"Life, yeah I guess." I was a bad liar, he knew it too because his eyes narrowed into slits, his frown becoming evident.

"Don't dare lie to me." I felt myself chock on a reply, I was slightly scared to answer him, but his glare was so unnerving that to lie again would mean he would beat me most likely. I started to considered to run right there, but I was frozen to my seat.

"I was thinking un..." I said, my voice small and weak, I felt pathetic and probably looked it. My head hanging low, and hand's twitching and nervously moving about. " I was thinking about you."

"Me?" He sounded fine and not too angry, but sometimes he lashed out for no reason. I half expected a spike through my gut, poison dripping into my veins and burning my body from the inside out. When nothing happened I nodded.

"I was thinking about this" I started but I shut my mouth, scared to reveal to much of my thoughts. He wanted more of an answer, a feral growl passing his snarling lips. I shook slightly, fear crawling down my spine, so I shifted in my seat to mask the way I felt.

"Danna, What do I mean to you? What do you really consider me?" He looked taken back, I guess I would be too if our roles were switched. I watched him think, struggling to answer my question. I think he might have actually thought about how I might feel right now, or where I was getting at by asking him this.

"I consider you to be a brat, but still you are a worthy ninja and a mediocre partner, you could be worse I guess." I nodded, unsure how I felt about his answer, he could have said worse I guess.

"You're my everything un." I whispered and smiled a sad smile. I felt stupid when he stayed quiet but I couldn't bear to look up at him, to see his expression. Awkward moments past and I heard the creaking of Sasori's puppet, and the latch closing. He still didn't say anything as he walked away, I gave him time to be alone as I went to lay down in my makeshift bed, hot tears slipping from my eyes and staining my cheeks.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but the sun woke me so I guess at some point through my pitiful crying I had passed out. I looked around for Danna, memories of last nights painful discovery that he felt nothing for me bubbled up and a sob got stuck in my throat.

There he sat, out of his puppet on a hill a few meters away, not facing me of course. I stood and packed our stuff, as slow as possible. He turned around and stared at me, his eyes boring into my very being. He looked thoughtful, remorseful almost.

"Brat." He called, and though I didn't want to I walked over to him, standing behind him as he looked uncertainly at me. "How far do your feelings go?"

"I...I would do anything for you." He nodded, his face became a mask, stoic and cold.

"Do not love me." He said simply, to me the words cut through my chest, piercing my heart.

"What un?" I asked in a sob. He looked at me, I saw something in his eyes that I've never seen before, something that was human.

"I will never love you back, I do not care about your feelings" he said sternly, expecting me to go along with him, instead I fell to my knee's and gripped his face, slamming our lips together with all the passion that was hidden in my lithe body. I felt him return it, timidly, unsure of what was happening. I took another chance and sat on his lap, tears soaking my face. I moved my lips hungrily against his, he became almost animalistic in the kiss, nipping at my lips and attacking my mouth with his tongue.

I couldn't help but to cry, pulling away from the kiss, before we rejoined our lips again. I pushed him back and straddled his chest without breaking the kiss. He gripped my hips, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin. I groaned and unleashed everything I had in me. Moving around to rid us of our shirts and coats I leaned down and kissed sloppily down his chest, he groaned and moved his hands to rake his fingernail's down my sides, causing me to gasp.

He helped me rid my pants and I took off his, grinding down, naked flesh to naked flesh. He groaned, I panted, my body shook from need or my quiet tears I was unsure, but I picked myself up, allowed him inside of me. Painful, that couldn't describe it, I felt searing hot pain shoot through me and but this is what I wanted, to give him everything I had. He moaned and I rode him, our bodies growing at the friction. I released first, ecstasy flowing through me, clouding my mind, I felt him find release deep inside my body, he shuddered and pulled me into tight embrace.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, I wanted to forever lock this memory away, but as quickly as it started he gently pushed me off, sitting up. His face holding the same unsure look as before. I wanted to ask if he considered that he was acting irrational about telling me he would never love me, but I think it would ruin this peace.

We heard laughter, and both were startled to see another member of our gang to slink out of the earth, I failed to cover up the fact that we were both completely nude. Running a black hand through his green hair and he tossed a small scroll at us with his white hand. Sasori caught it and opened the scroll, his eyes scanning it.

"_Thank you_ . **For the show that is**." And then he slunk back into the ground, just like he had come. The moment was ruined and I knew that another like this would never happen again.

"Danna?" I squeaked out as he stood and pulled on his discarded clothes, tossing me mine.

"This never happened." He sighed and walked away from me, I held back my tears and nodded.

He could forget this fleeting moment, but it would forever be mine.

_**I'm way to bored xD Sorry that 100% of this doesn't really make any sense. **_

_**Yeah, this isn't my best but I'm going to maybe see how I feel, fix it up and turn it into something better, as you can see I left room to make this into a story.**_

_**So tell me if I should continue it or just take it down.**_


End file.
